


Ava's Ghosts

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [2]
Category: American Horror Story, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Child Neglect, F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Male-Female Friendship, Psychic Abilities, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: A pre-cog vampire in the Murder House? Ava wasn't happy about being dragged away from her life just because her parents couldn't handle their relationship anymore. After she met the ghosts inhabiting the house, she found people who cared about her whenever her parents decided to continue ignoring her.





	Ava's Ghosts

"Ava, Violet, we're here." My father drove up a driveway, cutting the motor.

I exchanged a look with my older sister and rolled my eyes, getting out of the car. My headphones were still blasting random songs. Well, I say blasting… I blinked up at the house and gaped. Were they serious? Not only did we move across the US, no we also had to move into a freaking mansion. I didn't understand my parents at all and they didn't seem to care much about me anyway. They didn't even notice when I died a few months ago. I had a vision of a man – a vampire – getting attacked and helped him which cost me my life.

_Flashback_

" _Excuse me," I called to the man in front of me. He was very handsome with his tailored suit and brown eyes "I – Sorry but…"_

_The man raised an eyebrow at me and tilted his head "May I help you, Miss…"_

" _Harmon. Ava Harmon," I murmured "Please, you can't go that way. You'll get hurt."_

" _And how would you know that?" he questioned._

_I licked my lips nervously and looked around "I can't tell you… I – Please. I'm not lying. There's someone waiting to hurt you."_

" _They can't touch me," the man dismissed and stepped around me to continue._

_Despite being scared of what would happen, I grasped his arm "Please, I know what you are… They have v – vervain?"_

" _How do you know that?"_

" _I can't tell you," I insisted and took a step into the shadow of the building. It hadn't been the best idea to go out in the middle of the day. My body had a bit of an allergic reaction to sunlight and I would get a horrible fever if I stayed outside on a sunny day._

_There was a noise behind me and I whirled around "You bitch," a man snarled, pointing a gun at me "Do you have any idea what you just did?"_

_I gasped and stumbled back, fear in my eyes "I –"_

_The vampire I had tried to warn stepped in front of me protectively "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"_

" _You just stay there, vampire," the man with the gun shouted, his eyes darting around almost nervously. Was he drunk? In the blink of an eye, the vampire was standing in front of the man, snapping his neck in one swift move. What neither he nor I could have seen was that there was another man in the alley behind me. The last thing I heard before everything went black, was a gunshot._

_Flashback End_

The vampire I had helped that day – Elijah Mikaelson, he introduced himself – fed me his blood just in time. When I woke up a few hours later, he explained everything to me and gave me a necklace that was spelled. Apparently, vampires burnt in the sun which I found incredibly ironic because that was something that didn't change for me at all. The good thing was that the necklace helped to prevent that and my allergy was as good as gone.

Elijah had helped me to control my bloodlust and taught me the vampire ways over the next few months. I wasn't too happy when I had to tell him that I was moving but he promised me that he'd be in touch. Over the time we had known each other, I helped the Original several times with the visions I had. I didn't know why I could see into the past and the future but I could and it was a pain. My parents only noticed because the teachers pointed out that I was zoning out in class when I was younger. Tests told them that it was sort of a seizure that couldn't be treated with medication. As a result of that, they pulled me out of school, much to the dismay of Violet.

Anyway, I was gone from that life now. Ever since Mom lost her baby and Dad cheated with one of his bitchy patients, nothing was the same. They might try to act as normal as possible but it screwed up everything. Violet became depressed and started cutting, while I spent as much time as I could out of the house. The move was their last-ditch attempt to make this family whole again. Not that it would happen… Let's see whether they noticed that I was actually dead. If they did then maybe – just maybe – they'd take a step in the right direction.

"I love it," Dad sighed, looking up at the house with a grin "Don't you love it, hon? I mean, it looks even better than it did online."

Mom shrugged "Yeah, it's interesting."

Violet groaned from next to me "Great. So we're the Addams Family now."

"That would make me Wednesday and you – what? – Pugsley? Fitting, isn't it?" I snorted.

My sister gaped up at me "No way. You can be Pugsley."

"Dream on, sis," I laughed.

The front door opened to show the realtor "Welcome," she smiled, letting us into the house. I hesitated on the doorstep for a moment before sighing quietly when I could walk in with no problem "It's a classic LA Victorian. Built around 1920 by the doctor to the stars at the time. It's just fabulous. There are real Tiffany fixtures. As you can see, the previous owners really loved this place like a child. They restored everything."

Mom looked at the other woman "Gay?"

"What do you think?" the realtor questioned sarcastically. She lead us to the kitchen and gestured around "Do you cook?"

"Viv is a great cook," Dad complimented "I got her cooking lessons a few years ago and she ended up teaching the teacher a few things."

"Cooking lessons," the other woman smiled "Romantic. Aren't you a psychologist?"

Dad grimaced lightly "Psychiatrist. You said something on the phone about there being a study that I could use as a home office? I'm planning on seeing patients here, so I can spend more time with the family."

"How refreshing," the realtor nodded. I was really getting sick of her fake smiles and forced tone.

It was a blessing in disguise when Mom put down Hayley and she ran off, barking "Ava, honey, would you go see where Hayley went? Thank you."

I looked at Violet for a moment before escaping the kitchen with a sigh of relief "Now, what are you doing?" I murmured, standing in front of the door to the basement "Why are you barking at a door?" Hayley ran off once she noticed that I was about to open the door. It was stuck but gave away when I pulled a bit harder. I jumped down the last few steps and looked around, tilting my head. There was something here… I could hear it "Something's down here," I breathed to myself before I stopped and shrugged "Awesome."


End file.
